chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fo'lon
World: 'Fo'lon *'Location: 'Subsector Dominus *'Type: Wasteland Death World - Rating: Minima *'Tithe: 'Chemical Fo'lon tithes colossal quantities of the industrial-grade chemicals found in its poisoned ecosystem. Peroxides, sulfuric compounds and ammonias and are found in vast lakes that cover countless acres of once verdant land. *'Population:' 27 million 000 000 *'Government:' Imperial Dictatorship. Fo'lon is ruled by the 'Chem-Lords', those who control the systems which harvest, contain and transport the chemicals they tithe into the orbital docks above. Each tower hive has its own council of Chem-Lords and there is no formal unified planetary government. However Fo'lonians are united in their struggles and councils cooperate closely. Description: 'Once a temperate and lush garden world, in early M38 an anti-imperial rebellion attempted to construct a virus bomb with the intent of extorting their government into breaking free from the Imperium. Their attempts ended in disaster and the makeshift weapon broke free of the rebel's insufficient containment measures before swarming across the planet. The faulty virus did not have the usual effect of turning all living things into flammable organic compounds, but instead turned almost all plantlife into highly poisonous inorganic compounds, killing a massive percentage of the population as they were exposed to such toxic conditions. Since the disaster what remains of the populace has been forced to live in eleven massive tower hives each eleven kilometres in height, signifying the eleven fateful hours it took for the virus to turn their once beautiful world into a cursed, forsaken hell. However, the terrible fate Fo'lon had suffered did end up making it more useful to the Imperium. For the literal oceans of inorganic chemicals it was now home to were of great use in industrial processes across the Sector. As such the majority of Fo'lon's activity revolves around collecting these chemicals from the wasteland outside their tower hives. Highly protective gear is required to survive outside the tower hives, with the raw atmosphere just barely breathable by an unarmoured Space Marine but quickly fatal to an unaugmented, unprotected human (or human-like xenos). Despite their extensive precautions the people of Fo'lon have been affected by the chemicals for too long to have been unchanged. The typical citizen has an almost painfully pallid complexion, sunken eyes and is completely hairless or white-haired. The rest of the biosphere has been hideously mutated by the chemical poisons too, and Fo'lon's landscape is filled with mutated plants and creatures that can be incredibly dangerous. Only once the vast chemical swamps are drained can Fo'lon restore itself to its former natural beauty, and for centuries since and for centuries still, the population toils diligently in the noxious hellscape. At current rates this is not expected until at least M43, but it is the hope that Fo'lonians go on for. *'Military: The people of Fo'lon could be pressed into a meagre PDF, but this world's true defence lies in the fact that simply walking on its surface is fatal (or at least mutagenic) to all but the hardiest of creatures. *'Strategic importance: 'Media The unimaginably vast output of industrial chemicals from Fo'lon is shipped to every industrial and forge world across the entire sector from Agrotus to Peletonium. Though whilst such a plentiful source is valued it is not the only one available. *'Loyalty: '75% Most people on Fo'lon hold no particularly great loyalty to the Imperium and are just trying to make their best of their cursed lives. However without the support of the Imperium they would have starved long ago and wouldn't have any source of techology so they dutifully collect the chemicals they must tithe if they wish to survive. Notable Locations *'Faithkeeper Station' - This large space station has an eccentric orbit (guided by thrusters on the station itself) that takes it over each of the tower hives, and it is through this station that almost all imports & exports are funnelled. The unofficial capital of the planet, this is where Fo'lon's Administratum overseers observe & tally the planet's work, and the food imports the planet survives upon are brought in and distributed to the tower hives by massive Halo Barges. Faithkeeper Station is also a popular stop for pilgrim ships and people traffickers, as there is always a healthy supply of Fo'lonians willing to give almost anything in exchange for a journey to a better world. *'Aretmyre' - This tower hive is located in the middle of a continent-sized chemical swamp known for spawning colossal mutated trees that intertwine and lean together in a colossal web of rotted black wood. Capable of reaching dozens of metres in height, these trees are incredibly reactive and some are outright hostile to other life. Nasty creatures lurk amongst the swamps as well, mutated forest and mud beasts that hunger for prey. *'Edifice' - A tower hive located alongside a vast chemical waterfall created by a massive buckled seam in the planet's crust. The cliffs and canyons in the area are rife with birds f prey and underground chemical rivers that cause random sinkholes and collapses in the natural stone. Large chemical lakes surround the waterfall, andd are filled with highly mutated sea creatures that cause constant problems for the Fo'lonian's draining pipes and pumping platforms. *'Smogg' - This tower hive is located near colossal geyser fields, bubbling chemicals spewing into the air in lethal jets on a near-constant basis from the tens of thousansd of fissures. The noxious fumes fill the air around this region, causing thick smog & chemical rain, and spindly mutant beasts glide across the thin crust plucking small prey from the ground with lethal tentacles. Mining operations are slowly relieving the subterranean pressure of the region bit by bit, but such activities are highly dangerous. *'Soulbound' - Located on the edge of the vast canyon system riven with chemical streams and groves of mutated plantlife, this tower hive has the unenviable duty of contending with swarms of ghastly mutated humanoids that dwell within the canyons & caves. Little more than feral beasts, these creatures are said to be the hate-filled spirits of those killed by the ancient virus bomb, and each one killed is a Fo'lonian put to rest. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Dominus Category:Death World